


Sensei

by greensilverserpent



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [16]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Neither sensei nor oyabun are men of just one field.





	Sensei

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-03-16 02:56pm to 03:10pm

"I apologize. This blow was not meant for you."

Sanada looked regretful, even if Tezuka couldn't appreciate it right now.

"No need. You couldn't have known. And neither could they have. At least it's in an area I can tend to myself."

His tone was strained, his attention mostly on the needle.

"But you shouldn't have to." A dark voice stated, the tone as final as the words. Sanada bowed deeply as did his students. Tezuka let his eyes flicker up, then back down to the task his hand was performing.

Yukimura looked the room over, then dismissed Sanada and his students wordlessly. With everyone gone, he was free to act and knelt down immediately, urging Tezuka to let go of the equipment. When the other man finally relented, he disinfected the area, his hands and the needle once more before setting to finish the work his sensei had started. It was a straight line but deep. Easy to underestimate if viewed from the wrong angle. 

A few minutes later he finished with a small sigh and Tezuka finally relaxed again.

"Renji is going to kill me."

"If that's your only concern."

They shared a small smile before Yukimura got serious again.

"You really shouldn't try to stitch yourself up. I apologize for not remedying this situation sooner. I'll have some resumés send over from the other office and you choose a colleague you are willing to work with when the need arises. Mainly though, he or she is going to work with the lower ranks. I want you in the higher circles only. I personally think there are enough challenges around."

Tezuka wanted to laugh but it turned into a hiss and him unconsciously touching his side. Yukimura's eyes followed the action.

"Please take it easy for a few days. I let you know as soon as the papers arrive. And now let me escort you back to the house. I'm sure I can be of assistance in taming that lover of yours."


End file.
